Claire
Claire is Luc's babysitter. She's been hired to take care of Luc while his parents are away on vacation. However, the loop happened while she was babysitting, so she's been taking care of him for an extremely long amount of time. Biography In "All Things Being Sequel", Luc and Theo made her car crash a scene in their movie. She was later seen in the audience, watching Insector 3. In "Monster Stink", Stan attempted to scare her by jumping out of the refrigerator, but only merely startled, she socked him in the face and carried on with life. In "Getted Smart", Luc proved his "genius" by predicting Claire's Mondaily car accident. Claire also made a ridiculous excuse as to why she crashed, claiming a tiger jumped in front of her way. In "Port Fear", Luc pulled a prank on Claire in the morning, having an exploding cake in the refridgerator, cover her, and the entire kitchen. Claire demanded that he cleans up the mess before his parents get home, which he didn't need to do. The shock was enough to give Claire the hiccups, making her worst fear come true. This fear being Mr. Maxwell calling her and saying that he and his wife aren't coming back for an entire year. In "Zap's Day Off", she drove up to Luc and Theo and yelled at them to get in the car and go back home. In "Jan-Itor-Nado", Claire's Mondaily car accident happened at the same time as Luc's Mondaily task of chucking a pizza at the school janior, forcing him to work during his break. Claire was later erased from existence, by the new janitor, much to Luc's enjoyment. In "Bald is Beautiful", Claire mocked Luc for wanting to be like Super Spaceman and revealed she had a crush on him. When she became hairy and stupid, she drove with her feet, avoiding the car crash, proving to be a better driver that way. At the end, she screamed in terror, upon seeing Luc with a big beard on his face. She had her first major role in "Rocket to Tomorrow", where Luc and Theo used her irresponsibility to get her to buy a lottery ticket for them. Luc and Theo predictably won the lottery, in order to go into space, but when Claire heard about this, she stole the ticket from them, so they stowawayed in her luggage. She tried to get close to Turk Purfay, and the rocket crashed down, which Turk saw as "a sign they were meant to be together". However, Luc and Theo fixed the rocket, much to Claire's anger, and astonishment to the fact they were there. She freaked out over them missing bedtime, motivating her to get over Turk and get them back home. Her reckless driving, caused her to crash into every single solid object that outer space had to offer, before safely crash anding on Earth, and dangerously ending up on Birthday Cake Island. They pissed off the clowns of the island, by destroying their king, and they were all meant to be hurled into the caramel volcano. Claire swore that she was going to make tomorrow the worst day of Luc's life, as Luc and Theo giggled about the irony of her comment. In "Release the Krakenfoot", Hector the Collector stood behind the limousine, while positioning his shot at Luc and Theo, getting himself hit by Claire's car. In "Out of Time", she was arrested by the Time Fuzz, for reckless driving. She was the only criminal who they arrested for violation of a non-time related law. In "Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast", Luc switched her shampoo out with paint, making her dye her hair green. She was enraged and swore she'd tell his parents tomorrow and Luc shrugged it off, knowing about the loop. The next day, he woke up and realized it was Tuesday, meaning that the loop had somehow ended and he was going to siffer the consequences of dying Claire's hair. Appearance Claire is a tall lanky, teenage girl with short hair, shaved on the sides with only one tuft of hair left on top. Her hair is naturally black, as seen in the stubble of her shaved hair, but the tuft of hair is dyed a vanilla shade of yellowish white. She has golden earrings and golden clip piercings on her ears. She wears very heavy makeup, with black eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and red lipstick. She wears a purple hoodie, blue jeans and gray shoes with white on them. Personality Claire is a bossy, controlling, avaricious babysitter, who takes her job only for the money, making her indifferent and condescending toward Luc. She makes it obvious that she despises Luc to the fullest by screaming at him, pushing him around, calling him names, and insulting his character. Though she seemingly cares only for money, she does take her job very seriously. When first becoming a babysitter, she took an oath and swore that she'd follow every rule of the babysitter code. The most important of all those rules would be bedtime, which comes before everything. If Luc were to ever stay up a second beyond the required time for going to sleep, the rest of her life would be cast aside and she'd throw herself into any kind of danger, harm, or torture just to properly put him to bed. To her, bedtime is sacred and it's purpose must be fulfilled at all costs. Aside from babysitting, she acts like an average teenage girl. She has many celebrity crushes and fawns over plenty of gorgeous stars. It's also been made obvious that she is a terrible driver, crashing into everything in sight almost every time she gets behind the wheel. Relationships Luc Maxwell Claire babysits Luc, though she doesn't seem to take the job with ease. Claire has an intense hatred for Luc, being very short-tempered, controlling, indifferent, and rude to him, in a way that shows that her babysitting job isn't 100% voluntary and mostly exists because she wants to make money. Claire is very improfessional with Luc, barking out orders and using childish language with juvinele insults against him, acting like a bit of a bully at times. Since Luc going to bed at 9:00 is the biggest concern in her babysitting career, Luc often does something horribly wrong just before then, so Claire will threat to punish him tomorrow, so that he can get his proper rest. Due to the loop, tomorrow never comes, allowing Luc to do whatever he wants, without punishment. Luc isn't too fond of Claire either, acting very annoying, rebellious, torturous, loud, immaure, and poorly behaved for her, making her already painstaking job as a babysitter even bigger of an ordeal. Turk Parfait Claire has a stereotypical crazed fan girl celebrity crush on Turk Parfait. In "Rocket to Tomorrow", she won the chance to go to space with him and excitedly took it up in a heartbeat, rushing over there as fast as possible and getting as dressed up as possible. She was very overbearing at first, making Turk insanely uncomfortable. Later, the space ship broke down and the two became stranded in space and Turk saw this as a sign they were meant to be together. They were about to kiss, until the space ship rebooted, making Claire angry enough to destroy it again, endangering their lives, just to get a kiss. It wasn't until she realized Luc was out of bed, that she shoved Turk to the side, putting all that behind her, because bedtime was the most important thing in her life to her. Episode Appearances *All Things Being Sequel (Cameo) *Monster Stink (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Getted Smart *Port Fear *Zap's Day Off *Jan-Itor-Nado *Luc At Me (Non-Speaking) *Space Burrito (Pictured) *Ronnie Trasco (Pictured) *Loop - There it is (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bald is Beautiful *Rocket to Tomorrow *Release the Krakenfoot (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Out of Time (Non-Speaking) *Part 2 of a Balanced Breakfast Trivia *In her babysitter culture, the ideal bedtime is 9:00 pm. *In "Port Fear", her worst fear was Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell staying on vacation for an entire year. *She has many celebrity crushes. In "Bald is Beautiful", she had a celebrity crush on Blast Kapow, and in "Rocket to Tomorrow", she had a celebrity crush on Turk Parfait. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters